


The Blowjob

by aliceandme



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceandme/pseuds/aliceandme
Summary: John sleeps. He has a dream of Sherlock, who is really interested in Johns penis now.





	The Blowjob

It is one o’clock. I sit in a taxi. I visited my brother, not voluntary. Mothers birthday is in two weeks and we both don't have a present or just the idea what we should give her. It is very cold outside. I hope John has kept the apartment warm. He sleeps now. Sometimes I go upstairs and look if he is sleeping well or if he dreams bad again. The car stops, I pay. Standing in front of the door my breath freezes. I go upstairs, quietly, I don't want to wake Mrs. Hudson up. It's still warm in the living room when I stepped in. I hang up my coat and my scarf. I make myself tea and ohh … there's John's laptop. How did he named our latest case? “The dancer without legs”. Yes that's great. I grin. Maybe I should go to bed It's late and I'm kinda tired. On the way to the bedroom I turned back. I want to look after John. Carefully I go up to his room. I open the door. My roommate seems very restless and he groans from time to time. He dreams bad again. I step in and take a seat next to him. His cheeks are red and he is slightly sweaty. “Sherlock, please…””John?” Wait did he say Sherlock? “Are you awake John?” “Oh Sherlock.”, he groans. Okay, normally he doesn't do something like that. I look at him. My gaze wander from his head to… Oh hid penis. God he's really hard! Is it possible that John have a sexdream because of me? No impossible, he said he's straight. I am not. The blanket doesn't cover his left leg, so I push it back a little further. I want to see his penis. I release it carefully, I don't want to wake him up. His cock is big and it pulsates a bit. With a bit of spit in my hand I touch him. Slowly I move my hand up and down, very fascinating. John groans louder. I think I really like this. It's getting really hot here. Up and down. It's not enough. I want more and so he does. I lean down. Should I? Yes! I lay my lips around his cock. Softly I lick the top. He tastes so good. I should do this more often. I let his whole penis slip into my mouth. I suck. John groans so loud I hope Mrs Hudson, no the whole street, won't wake up. When his full length disappears in my mouth, I feel so great although I almost gag. He smells great and he tastes great. A bit of pre-cum leaves his penis. His hard cock slide in and out ever and ever again. He breathes faster. Oh I think he needs to come soon. “Sherlock, Sherlock.”, he says, he groans. “Come, darling.”, I whisper quietly. His penis quiver. Back in my mouth he only needs a few seconds to come. His hot, salty seeds run down my throat. With a few licks I clean him up completely. That was amazing. The next time John should be awake too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it:3


End file.
